1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, light weight exercise machine and, more particularly, to an exercise machine which may be utilized in office of home to exercise the lower body, such as the thigh muscles by leg extension or leg curl movements, and the upper body, such as the back and arm muscles by arm curl or rowing movements.
2. Summary Of The Prior Art
Exercise devices of all types are well known. According to a recent article in the Wall Street Journal of Apr. 18, 1985, at Page 33, section 2, fitness enthusiasts paid an estimated $1.2 billion in 1984 for home-exercise equipment. It is stated in the same article that more than 90 models of rowing machines were shown at a recent National Sporting Goods Convention in Dallas, Texas. The year before only three models were shown. The article goes on to make the point that if a person wants fitness, that person does not need equipment. Rather, the fitness buff can run, swim or do jumping jacks. The other side of that statement is that many exercise enthusiasts or amateur runners develop injuries which may prevent them from running or swimming while recovering from their injury. Further, amateur or professional atheletes often have a tendency to overdevelop the quadricep or the front thigh area of the leg over the leg biseps or back thigh area. For these individuals, specialized exercise equipment is often desirable.
Exercise equipment of one form or another is well known. Examples of prior art equipment may be found in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,563, issued Mar. 4, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,843, issued June 11, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,520, issued Jan. 15, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,689, issued Oct. 14, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,949, issued Mar. 10, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,708, issued Apr. 10, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,412, issued May 15, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,978, issued Apr. 20, 1982.
All of the foregoing exercise equipment have devices for exercising the thigh area of the leg. Much of this equipment has attachments, such as rowing bars, which may be added to exercise the upper body. Some of this equipment utilizes hydraulics in order to provide suitable resistance for the motion imparted while exercising.
However, none of the devices disclosed in the prior art patents discussed above are truly portable. Today, the typical amateur runner works in an office and cannot conveniently exercise during his or her working day. Many exercise enthusiasts live in apartments, college dormitories or with roommates where space is at a premium. For these people the exercise machines offered today are unsuitable as there is no place to store them when not in use.